Antología
by La Alquimista Enana
Summary: Pequeño songfic narrado por Hinata. Universo Alterno pasen y lean


Hola hola, les traigo un nuevo proyecto que se ocurrió cuando debería estar durmiendo ewe en fin espero que les guste.

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi**

**Antología no me pertenece, ésta canción es propiedad de la cantante colombiana Shakira**

* * *

Ahí estás tú, a mi lado con tus ojos cerrados, obvio son las tres de la madrugada y tú dormías. ¿Por qué estoy despierta? Fácil porque nuestro hijo ha pateado, me desperté ansiosa y feliz de sentir como nuestra pequeña criatura se hace notar, dando golpecitos en mi vientre como si dijera _"Hey, mamá, papá estoy aquí recuerden quererme" _me abrazó el vientre recordando que faltan cuatro meses, cuatro meses para tenerlo en mis brazos y me hace tan feliz el verte ahí a mi lado aunque tú no sepas que estoy despierta y que te miro de alguna manera sé que sabes que cuido tu sueño, cuido que no tengas una horrible pesadilla. Verte ahí me hace recordar varias etapas de mi vida; muchas veces las tristes pero al verte ahí, viendo tu cara llena de paz y tranquilidad se borran esos recuerdos y me lleno de alegría.

_Para amarte necesito una razón,__  
__y es difícil creer que no exista__  
__una mas que este amor.__  
__Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón__  
__que a pesar de que dicen__  
__que los años son sabios__  
__todavía se siente el dolor._

Cuando Naruto me rechazó en la secundaria, el amor de toda la vida, mi primer amor y según yo en esa época mi único amor. Fuiste tú quién me ayudó a salir adelante, a pesar que yo estaba destruida.

_Porque todo el tiempo que pase__  
__junto a ti__  
__dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mí._

Poco a poco fuimos creciendo como amigos, nadie imaginó que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos alguna vez. Tú eres serio, callado, amargado y poco social y en esa época también lo eras y yo, era tímida, callada, poco social y dulce. Cualquier persona diría que no podríamos ser amigos.

_Y aprendí a quitarle tiempo a los segundos__,__  
__tú me hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo__  
__junto a ti creo que aumente mas de 3 kilos__  
__con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos,__  
__desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato__  
__y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos._

En la Universidad vivíamos juntos en un departamento cercano a ésta, nuestra amistad y cariño crecieron, un día me besaste pero yo seguía enamorada de él, que esperabas lo teníamos de compañero en varias clases, me prometiste que te quedarías a mi lado aunque no me pudieras tener del modo en que quisieras. Nos veíamos seguido en la Universidad, digo, estudiamos la misma carrera.

_Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos__  
__para escapar los 2 volando un rato, pero olvidaste una final instrucción__  
__porque aún no se como vivir sin tu amor._

Nos divertíamos mucho y yo aún lo amaba a él, muchas veces me sentía mal por ti, te decía que no deberías ser bueno conmigo después de todo no lo merecía, destruía tu corazón cada vez que lloraba por él al verlo con Sakura.

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa,__  
__me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas__  
__para poder verte a horas no adecuadas__  
__y a reemplazar palabras por mirada.__  
__Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones__  
__y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones,__  
__y conocí más de mil formas de besar,__  
__y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar__._

Habías logrado tu objetivo, habías logrado enamorarme, con simples hechos, simples miradas llenas de preocupación cuando me enfermaba por esforzarme de más, miradas llenas de amor cuando te comentaba que salía para que no te preocuparas, sonrisas llenas de alegría cuando jugábamos videojuegos y me ganabas, caras llenas de seriedad al ganarte en videojuegos, reproches por deprimirme al no entender la difícil materia de economía, ayuda incondicional para pasar los exámenes. Me había dado cuenta que ese "amor" que sentía por Naruto, era simple y sencillamente admiración, así es lo admiraba mucho por valerse por sí mismo cuando sus padres murieron, a pesar de tener a su tío Iruka, él supo salir adelante y ponerse metas fijas…

Nos hicimos novios faltando dos años para acabar la carrera, nuestros padres estaban felices, porque al fin habían logrado unir ambas empresas con nuestro noviazgo, deseando y esperando lo mejor para nosotros; tú hermano mayor se convirtió en una de las personas que más he podido confiar y su esposa e hija una extensión de mi familia. Muchas compañeras me miraban mal y me decían uno que otro "perra" o me intimidaban, pero siempre estuviste ahí para defenderme.

Terminamos la carrera y al año me propusiste matrimonio y pasados dos años nos casamos, teníamos un empleo estable, las empresas estaban bien y se fortalecieron aún más con nuestro compromiso y luego nuestro matrimonio, nuestra familia celebró más que nunca, mi primo Neji y su novia Tenten, nos visitaron desde Francia para asistir a nuestra boda.

Éramos una pareja feliz, una casa amplia y linda pero sobre todo acogedora se sentía cómodo el lugar y cálido a pesar de vivir nosotros dos y varios sirvientes que se encargaban de la mansión, a mis 24 años jamás me había sentido tan feliz y que crees, esa felicidad aumentó, a los dos años me enteré que estaba embarazada. Fue un momento que nos llenó de alegría y amor, recuerdo como hace cinco meses nuestras madres lloraban de alegría al enterarse que iban a ser abuelas.

Te acarició la mejilla quitando un cabello rebelde, que se atreve a tapar mi vista de tu bello rostro, y te mueves incómodamente te miro pensando en que te desperté y veo tus ojos, esos ojos negros tan opuestos a los míos, esos ojos oscuros tan oscuros que me pierdo cada vez que me miras, pestañeas un poco aclarando tu vista y me miras fijamente y sonríes.

-¿Qué haces despierta amor?- Me preguntas preocupado al verme sentada y con una mano en mi vientre

Yo no te contesto y tú me miras aún más preocupado.

-¿Le pasó algo al bebé? ¿Te sientes mal?-

_Lo que es amar_

Me miras confundido al decirte eso y dices un ¿qué?

Yo te lo vuelvo a repetir.

_Lo que es amar_

-Me enseñaste lo que es amar- Te sonreí y tu también me sonreíste de vuelta

Te sentaste y te levantaste, diste la vuelta a la cama para llegar donde estaba yo, me volteo y tu te agachas te acercas a mi vientre, a tu hijo a nuestro hijo y lo besas le dices algo como _"Deja a mami descansar" _y volviste a besar mi vientre, te levantaste y me besaste no era un beso como esos llenos de pasión y lujuria que nos avisaba que esta noche haríamos el amor, no, era un beso lleno de ternura, amor y suavidad.

Te devolviste a tu lado de la cama, y te acostaste mirándome, pronunciaste un leve _"buenas noches, descansa princesa"_, yo sonreí y me acosté para de nuevo disfrutar otro sueño contigo y nuestro pequeño hijo, me abrazaste y pusiste una mano encima de mi vientre. Y así fue como nos quedamos dormidos; recuerdo haberte pronunciado un _"te amo" _como también recuerdo haberte escuchado decir"_también te amo"._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado etto... ¿comentarios? Dejen un review, acepto bombas, críticas, críticas constructivas, flores, abrazos, comida...

Nos éstamos leyendo en mis otros proyectos

**Que no se los coma una gelatina gigante de uva**

**Besos y abrazos con muuuchas almendras**

**Los queremos,**

**La Enana y Gray**


End file.
